Defensa Perfecta
by anonima mente
Summary: Por segunda vez Rock Lee traspasó la defensa perfecta de Sabaku no Gaara.


**N/A: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero eso es algo que ya sabíamos.

**DEFENSA PERFECTA**

**Por A_nonima**

Rock Lee tenía una curiosa percepción del mundo.

Años sometido a los extraños métodos de enseñanza de su maestro le habían convencido que podía vencer cualquier obstáculo y enemigo a base de esfuerzo, perseverancia y paciencia. Ese era su camino de ninja. Teniendo en cuenta esos conceptos se enfrentó a un mundo donde parecía estar rodeado de genios que sobresalían allí donde él no mostraba el menor talento.

El conocer a Gaara le llevó a elevar ese concepto a su máximo exponente, primero al enfrentarse a él, y más tarde al tratar de ganar su afecto.

En ambas ocasiones el peor obstáculo que tuvo que salvar fue su arena. La arena protegía a Gaara, lo envolvía convirtiéndolos en un mismo ser. Era una parte de él aun sin el Shukaku en su interior. La primera vez que se enfrentó a ella hizo gala de una inmensa fuerza y rapidez, las siguientes, sin embargo, su objetivo no era hacer daño a su rival.

Gaara era frío, impredecible y letal. Sabía que para lograr algo con el cerrado Kazekage debía ser él quien se arriesgara y diera el primer paso. Con el corazón confiado y una sonrisa en el rostro se declaró una tibia mañana, y si bien recibió por respuesta una mirada fría y extrañada no se desmoralizó. Procuró, paso a paso, acercarse a su pelirroja obsesión. Día tras día el más joven se habituó sus visitas, a las palabras de afecto y a la acusada personalidad del estrambótico moreno.

Le tomó más un año lograrlo.

Su próximo paso, y seguramente el más importante, fue la arena. La arena que era una con Gaara, imbuida por su propio chakra y alimentada por la sangre de sus enemigos. Reaccionaban al otro, como dolorosamente comprobó el día que trató de besarlo y fue lanzado a través de la sala. Así que se enfrentó a ella. Enfrentó a su amor y tras muchas explicaciones, súplicas y razonamientos le pidió que lo cubriera con ella, de la misma forma que Gaara se dejaba cubrir, para saber qué sentía.

Tuvo un instante de pánico.

Los recuerdos de su enfrentamiento en el examen a Chūnin atenazaron su corazón al sentir la arena ascender por sus piernas. Apretó los puños para ocultar el temblor de sus manos y centró su mirada en los ojos claros que le observaban. Gaara resultaba inexpresivo para la mayoría de las personas pero él creía haber alcanzado un entendimiento a las leves variaciones de sus facciones. Y en aquel momento los ojos brillaron de una forma que nunca vio, notó su respiración agitada y el imperceptible rubor que adornó su rostro.

Y lo comprendió.

La arena estaba viva. Era parte de Gaara. Era Gaara quien lentamente subía por su cuerpo, cubriéndolo en su abrazo. Era el pelirrojo quien se deslizaba por su piel, como una fría y áspera caricia. Al que sentía moverse por el interior de sus muslos y sus antebrazos, por su cuello y su vientre. Por su sexo.

Nunca se sintió más excitado, no pensó que llegara a ser tan... erótico e intimo.

Cuando terminó, su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la del Kazekage y tenía un enorme problema entre las piernas. Tuvo que sentarse al sentir que no se sostendría por sí mismo.

A pesar de sentir el cuerpo extraño, algo pesado y anquilosado -sin mencionar su excitación- podría moverlo sin problemas.

_Protegido_, susurró con una sonrisa al mover los dedos.

Y Gaara lo besó por primera vez.

Estuvo escupiendo arena las siguientes horas pero mereció la pena, no sólo por el beso, sino porque sintió que la experiencia los había unido. Lo repitieron en numerosas oportunidades cuando coincidían en Suna o en Konoha por alguna misión.

Un año más tarde la arena se acostumbró a Lee. Podía sostener de improvisto las manos de Gaara sin temor, o sorprenderle con algún roce cariñoso y ésta simplemente reaccionaba zumbando dentro de su calabaza. Pero era un sonido agradable y a Lee le sonaba a aprobación.

Lee había dado un nuevo paso.

Aun así besar a Gaara cubierto por su Armadura de Arena era frustrante. Deseaba intimar con él profundamente y aunque ésta no se oponía a su toque se interponía inconscientemente entre ambos. De manera que supo que había llegado el turno de que Gaara se acostumbrara a él.

Una vez más se presentó ante él, pidiéndole en esta ocasión que retirara la arena de sus manos y lo tocara. Las manos de Gaara fueron increíblemente suaves y delicadas al tocar sus mejillas y su cabello. Nuevamente confió en el otro y le permitió que explorara a su gusto, dejándole llegar hasta su límite y decidir en consecuencia. Dos semanas más tarde tomaba una de esas delicadas manos entre las suyas, rabiosamente satisfecho al comprobar que la arena cubría ambas apenas unos segundos, casi con curiosidad infantil, antes de volver a retirarse y permitirle llevarla hasta sus labios. Por fin pudo probar el sabor de la verdadera piel del otro.

Meses mas tarde se besaban, frenéticos y embriagados de sentirse mutuamente, sin ninguna barrera entre ellos. Bajo la pálida luna del desierto se entregaron a las nuevas sensaciones, dolorosas, intensas y llenas de dicha de su primera vez.

Por segunda vez Rock Lee traspasó la defensa perfecta de Gaara.

Lee estaba en la primavera de su juventud. La flor de Loto de Konoha había florecido gracias al amor.

Feliz y enamorado se sumergió en la rutina de misiones, esporádicas visitas a Suna y entrenamientos siempre con el recuerdo de su amante en mente y del amor derrochado en sus apasionados encuentros. Fue durante el retorno de una de esas misiones que, una vez terminada y con el permiso de su maestro, se desvió hacia Suna con la esperanza de pasar algunas horas con Gaara.

Debió notar que algo marchaba mal al no encontrarlo en su despacho y descubrir un indicio de culpabilidad en los rostros de sus hermanos. Una extraña sensación cerró su garganta al notar que éstos no le miraban a los ojos al hablar con él, desviando la vista, incómodos y contestando con pretextos sus preguntas.

Desoyendo su llamada se encaminó a la casa del pelirrojo, a la habitación donde tantas horas había pasado y tantos sentimientos compartidos. En la entrada descubrió la calabaza de la cual, él bien lo sabía, Gaara nunca se separaba. En su interior la arena se removía inquieta, como si le ofendiera el haber sido apartada. Más allá en el suelo yacían unos pantalones, una camiseta...

Un reguero de ropa que conducía al dormitorio.

Oyó un gemido y el crujido de la cama y salió. Trepó al edificio de enfrente y se sentó durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que el sol se ocultó y Gaara salió de su casa junto a otra persona.

Lloró calladamente todo el tiempo que vigiló; en algún momento Kankuro se unió a su espera, permaneciendo a su lado en silencio. Adoptando una pose tensa al ver a la pareja salir de la casa. Desvió la mirada llorosa de la escena para enfocarla en el marionetista, encontrando unos ojos arrepentidos y culpables.

_Es mi hermano y mi Kazekage,_ murmuró en disculpa y simplemente asintió y se levantó para marcharse.

El regreso a Konoha le tomó tres días, tres días recorriendo un desierto lleno de arena. Él había permitido a esa arena cubrirle deseando fundir el frío que emanaba y calentarlo con amor. Pero cuando la arena alcanza elevadas cotas de temperatura se convierte en cristal, y en eso se había convertido él.

Una flor de cristal quebrada.

Rock Lee fue la primera persona que traspasó la defensa perfecta de Gaara, pero más tarde Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki también la vencieron. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que esta ocasión iba a ser diferente? Durante el examen de Chūnin, Gaara le destrozó la pierna y el brazo izquierdo, en esta ocasión había conseguido herirle más profunda e irreparablemente.

La noche de su regreso cayó sobre Konoha una inmensa tempestad, caminó bajo ella dejando que la lluvia se confundiera con sus lágrimas.

Había sido persistente y paciente, había logrado lo que nadie nunca había imaginado. Y tenía heridas para demostrarlo. Después llegaron otros que lo superaron, como siempre pasaba. ¿Eran mejor que él? ¿O simplemente él había allanado el camino? Miro sus manos ásperas y callosas, llenas de viejas heridas y maltratadas por el entrenamiento.

Esfuerzo, perseverancia, paciencia...

Una flor de cristal quebrada...

_Mi camino de ninja_...

Trabajo duro...

Cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta de su casa deseando dejar de pensar, olvidar a Gaara, olvidar su amor y levantarse más fuerte, como hacía en cada caída. Tenía personas que lo apoyaban, que lo apreciaban y confiaban en él. Tenía a su maestro y a sus amigos, ¿Qué importaba que su corazón sangrara? La Flor de Loto de Konoha florece dos veces, superó las heridas de Gaara en una ocasión, lo haría en ésta también...

Llorando se derrumbó en su cama, lograría sanar...

La vida debía seguir adelante.


End file.
